Arguing
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Wordgirl and Tobey get into a heated argument during one of Tobey's usual robot attacks. Oneshot, Tobecky.


Wordgirl and Tobey were doing their usual song-and-dance in town on an ordinary day. Tobey was destroying the city with his robots, and Wordgirl was stopping him.

"Ugh, are you really still into all this? It's getting old to me." Wordgirl said as she destroyed another one of Tobey's robots.

"Why not? It's fun." Tobey said, not quite as spirited as would've been, had he been younger. The now fifteen-year-old boy genius was in the same boat as Wordgirl, but wasn't quite ready to admit that to anyone yet. Why? Because he feared that no one would believe him.

"Yeah, maybe for you…look, if you're going to do this, at least make it easy for me, I have somewhere else to be." Becky said tiredly.

"I wonder, Wordgirl, if you're a superhero, wouldn't your life be dedicated to stopping crime? As far as I see, there aren't any villains causing havoc but me. So what are you so busy with?" Tobey asked. The question made Becky nervous. No villain had ever asked her that before. In fact, _no one _had asked Wordgirl that before.

"N-nowhere." She answered.

"So then stay a while, take your time battling my robots. What's the rush?" He asked, arms folded inquisitively.

"Look, I just can't, okay? Why can't you just stop trying to find out my secret identity?" She snapped. She wasn't actually angry about anything but the fact that he always managed to give her a run for her money; always managed to collect more hints to her secret identity that she hadn't expected _anyone_ to pick up on. She was more angry about the fact that the only thing she _could_ do was do what everyone expected the superhero to do.

"Why can't you just _tell me _your secret identity so I can stop pestering you with clues? And for that matter, stop searching for clues?" Tobey snapped back.

"Why do you _care_?!" Wordgirl yelled.

"Why _don't _you care?!" Tobey yelled back.

"Because I'm not _supposed _to!" Becky yelled without thinking. Tobey was silent.

"That's it? That's the only reason why? Because you have to? It's your job?" He asked calmly. Wordgirl, realizing what she had said, mentally smacked herself for letting that slip.

"N-n-no…it's also because….uh, because…umm…" She responded, not being able to think of anything to say in response.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"_Stop pestering me._" She demanded angrily.

"No, I don't think I'll do that." Tobey said with a smug smile. He waited in silence for Wordgirl to respond. Wordgirl, feeling very under pressure, fished for a response.

"Maybe I didn't mean it, okay?" Wordgirl said nervously.

"Oh, I don't believe that. It sounded pretty sincere to me." Tobey responded.

"Come _on!_ Why can't you just _leave me alone_?!" Wordgirl said, yelling once more, out of frustration.

"Why can't _you _just tell me what you _mean_?" He yelled back.

"Because I don't want to tell you that what I meant was that if I started to care, people will find out and lose respect for me and fighting crime would be impossible!"

They were _both _silent. Wordgirl realized what she had just let slip, _again, _and was heavily blushing. Tobey was silent out of shock. That was the _last _thing he expected to come out of her mouth. He didn't even know how to respond to it.

"Wait…r-really?" He asked quietly. Becky, rubbing her arm out of embarrassment, looked to the ground as she answered.

"Yeah…" She admitted quietly.

Tobey knew that saying anything more on the subject was pushing on the boundaries of what was bearable to the two in this conversation, but the urge to say it was too large.

"Well I don't think people would see any differently of you." He said shyly, a rosy blush coming to his own cheeks. Becky looked up to him, surprised.

"Really?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. After all, you saw for yourself how they responded way back when I forced you to read all those poems about me at that talent show that one time." He explained. "Your fans are obviously very supportive."

"I-I guess you're right…" Wordgirl responded. The two descended into silence once again. Before long, however, Wordgirl opted to get out of the situation. It wasn't something she usually let herself think about, and she wasn't about to let herself start.

"But that doesn't change anything between us." She said quickly as she zoomed off, defeating the last of Tobey's robots by taking out their heads as she left.

Tobey watched her zoom off, knowing that she was only lying to herself. Something had changed between them just then, he knew. He knew because he felt the change between them as they spoke. He felt the disdain and hatred melt away under the warmth of the kindness they were speaking with; that they've never spoken with before. He felt an indescribable feeling that he had only felt once before, when they were younger and spent the day in pursuit of the remote to his robots, but instead ended up having a great day together.

Even more than that, he had seen something different in her eyes that he'd never seen before. He had always seen disdain and disappointment in her expression, but today he saw a shift from tired and annoyed to warm and friendly.

Something had changed there, that day, and they both knew it.

**Ta-da! I finally made a quick oneshot! I haven't been able to do that in forever XD I was watching Wordbot and By Jove, You've Wrecked My Robots earlier and it just made me think of all the stories I've written about them. And I realized that a heated argument about their relationship would be awesome. So wallah, this was born! I'm so happy with it XD And yes, this is going to forever remain a oneshot. Now its off to see Iron man 3…yippie! XD**

**So review? :D**


End file.
